Starstruck
by caramelhae
Summary: Meski berteman dekat dengan seorang fanboy sarap bernama Skye, Vaughn tidak akan pernah terpikat oleh idol mana pun. Niatnya sih, begitu. [AU]


**Harvest Moon © Marvelous Inc.**

 **tara's note** : i can't believe i forgot that i've written this story WKWKWK. abis ngobrak-ngabrik isi laptop dan nemu beberapa fanfic yang sudah ditulis tapi nggak di-upload karena berbagai alasan, salah satunya ini. beberapa bulan lalu saya nulis ini dalam keadaan demam koreya (sampe sekarang masih demam sih). konsep dan jumlah anggota girlband fiktif di cerita ini terinspirasi dari APINK, sementara namanya dari SISTAR XD

 **warn** : setting au, ooc may ensue, etc.

.

.

.

 _oh, baby, sky and sea surround us,_

 _so beautiful and dazzling,_

 _but why do I keep gazing at your eyes instead?_

 _listen closely, can you hear my wavering heart?_

 _even sunshine cannot beat this warm feelings_

Vaughn merinding geli mendengar lagu berlirik _cheesy_ mampus yang tengah dikumandangkan lewat _speaker_ besar di sudut ruangan. Suara penyanyinya memang tidak menyakitkan telinga (terlalu feminin untuk selera Vaughn, sih)—tapi baitnya itu lho, bikin perut Vaughn agak melilit. Namun, sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati _hot item_ yang baru dirilis minggu lalu itu, bahkan tak sedikit yang ikut bersenandung ria.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan peserta acara _fan meeting_ yang antusiasmenya menggelegak, Vaughn merasa seperti alien yang terdampar.

"Aku suka potongan rambut Lanna yang baru! Simpel dan _fresh_."

"Hei, hei, si Karen bakal membintangi drama baru lagi, lho. Kali ini dia berperan jadi agen rahasia yang menyamar jadi artis."

"Uh, pengen beli jaket seperti yang dipakai Ann di iklan terbarunya."

"Kira-kira aku mesti nge- _gym_ berapa lama ya, supaya _body_ -ku kayak Julia?"

'Selamat,' batin Vaughn sambil menatap bosan tulisan Moon Entertainment yang tercetak di _banner_ , 'kalian sudah berhasil meraup perhatian banyak orang dengan cara menciptakan potret kesempurnaan melalui artis-artis asuhan kalian. Strategi bisnis kalian sukses.'

Kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik yang menginterupsi momen sarkastiknya.

"Sssst, cowok rambut putih itu, meski tampangnya agak emo, ternyata juga doyan HarveSTAR, hihi."

"Kira-kira _bias_ -nya siapa, ya?"

Vaughn berjengit, lalu melempar tatapan 'DIAM-DAN-URUSI-URUSAN-KALIAN-SENDIRI' pada dua cewek penggosip yang membicarakan dirinya itu. Dua perempuan itu langsung bergidik mendapati aura pembunuh yang menguar dari sosok pemuda berpenampilan semi albino itu.

Lelaki berambut putih-keperakan (diwarnai? Kelainan genetika? Ubanan? Masih misteri) itu tak henti-hentinya merengut, membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah jutek sejak jabang bayi makin mengkerut. Cemberutnya bertambah ketika didapatinya meja panjang serupa mimbar di depan sana tak kunjung terisi, padahal sudah nyaris setengah jam ia mencongok sambil menahan bosan. _Oh, ayolah, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!_

Hari Minggu, seharusnya Vaughn duduk bercangkung di sofa sambil menonton _The Penguins of Madagascar_ , serial televisi favoritnya. Tapi di sinilah ia berada sekarang, terjebak di antara kerumunan penggemar yang _excited_ ingin bertemu enam perempuan muda yang tergabung dalam sebuah _girlband_ bernama HarveSTAR (jangan lupa, dengan huruf 'A' yang dimodifikasi menjadi bentuk bintang).

HarveSTAR adalah grup perempuan yang karirnya sedang berada di atas angin. _Fanbase_ -nya tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia, lagu-lagunya langganan merajai _music chart_ , _music video_ mereka di Youtube sudah ditonton ribuan kali. Vaughn tentu tidak alergi dengan musik, tetapi jujur, telinganya agak gatal bila disodorkan lagu _girlband_ yang … _girly_ dan berlirik penuh cinta. Lelaki bertampang agak emo itu biasanya cuek dengan opini orang lain, tetapi kali ini, ia ingin mengubur diri dari pasir karena dengan kehadirannya di sini, otomatis orang-orang menyimpulkan kalau dia doyan mendengarkan lagu ceria berlirik imut-imut manja milik _girlband_ satu ini. Oh, seandainya ini adalah _fanmeeting_ EchoX, tetangganya HarveSTAR, band _rock_ beranggota empat lelaki macho yang lagunya nge- _beat_ dan _manly_. Setidaknya martabat Vaughn bisa sedikit terselamatkan.

'Skye sialan!' umpat lelaki itu penuh dendam.

Semuanya dimulai dari taruhan bola seminggu lalu, dengan Skye, teman terdekatnya (tak ada pilihan lain, hanya Skye yang secara ajaib bisa bertahan dengan sikap sebelas-dua-belas-dengan-es-batu Vaughn yang sungguh minta ditimpuk pakai sepatu). _Well_ , Vaughn selalu diajarkan bila bertaruh bukanlah kebiasaan yang patut dipelihara, tapi namanya khilaf, apa boleh buat; lagipula Vaughn waktu itu sangat pede kalau tim bola andalannya pasti bisa membantai tim andalan Skye. Sayang sekali, keberuntungan tak di pihaknya.

Hadiah taruhannya bukanlah uang, melainkan 'yang menang boleh meminta apa saja dari yang kalah selama masih masuk akal'. Maka, yang diminta Skye adalah ini _._ ( _"Vaughn! Hari Minggu nanti HarveSTAR, yang baru saja mengeluarkan album musim panas, akan mengadakan fanmeeting! Aku harusharusharus datang, tapi bos tempatku bekerja_ part-time _akan membantaiku bila aku bolos kerja lagi! Jadi tolong, gantikan aku untuk datang dan meminta Chelsea menandatangani album milikku!")_

'Mungkin aku mesti ganti kawan,' batin Vaughn. 'Lain kali, cari orang normal—bukan _fanboy_ —untuk dijadikan teman.'

Tanpa diminta, sebaris kalimat yang sering digembar-gemborkan Skye terlintas di benak Vaughn. ( _"Di saat_ girlband _lain sibuk pamer pantat dan dada, mereka tetap konsisten dengan konsep '_ cute and innocent _' ala peri kebun."_ )

Tepat ketika Vaughn tengah mengenang testimoni Skye tersebut, enam peri kebun yang dimaksud muncul satu persatu dari pintu samping, kemudian tegak berjejer di belakang meja panjang yang sudah disediakan. Riuh rendah sambutan dan tepuk tangan seketika membahana. Vaughn kalem-kalem saja, menatap potret _kumpulan dewi_ (ini sarkasme) yang tercetak di cover album lalu mencocokkannya dengan orang aslinya yang ada beberapa meter di depan sana. Tak sulit bagi lelaki itu untuk mengidentifikasi wajah para gadis yang dijadikan panutan kaum hawa dan sesembahan kaum adam itu; tak ada panggung tinggi, hanya ada batas berupa beberapa baris penggemar lainnya. Acara _fan meeting_ memang didesain agar para penggemar bisa berinteraksi secara langsung dengan idolanya. Sayang sekali, Vaughn bukan _fanboy_ HarveSTAR. Meski tak ayal, lelaki itu penasaran juga dengan apa gerangan unsur dari _girlband_ satu ini yang membuat jutaan umat manusia lainnya—terutama seorang cecunguk bernama Skye—demam siang malam.

Enam gadis berpakaian _fashionable_ itu belum duduk juga meski beberapa detik sudah berlalu. _Leader_ pirang mereka, yang berdiri paling kanan, menoleh ke rekan-rekannya, lalu mengangguk seolah memberi instruksi. Setelahnya, keenam gadis itu berkata serentak dengan mikrofon didekatkan ke mulut, "Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, teman-teman!"

Vaughn mendengus sinis dan memutar bola mata. _Teman-teman_ , katanya. Pft. Padahal mereka tentu sadar bila para penggemar mereka—yang nama _official fanbase_ -nya adalah Stardew—tak lain merupakan sumber pendapatan mereka.

 _Leader_ pirang mereka yang pertama kali bicara, sementara kelima member lainnya duduk menunggu giliran. "Kami sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa bulan untuk menyiapkan album berjudul 'Sea and Sky' ini. Di _summer comeback_ kali ini, kami ingin membawakan keceriaan musim panas dan membuat para pendengar mendadak merindukan kehangatan laut dan langit. Kami harap—"

Alih-alih menyimak ucapan sang _leader_ , Vaughn lebih memilih untuk fokus mengamati tampang para _member_ , dimulai dari sang _leader_ pirang sendiri. Rambut pendek, muka tirus, wajah manis; seperti anak SMP dipakaikan _make-up_. ( _"Meski badannya paling mungil, mukanya paling imut, dan suaranya paling lembut, Lanna adalah anggota tertua, lho! Selain karena faktor usia, dia juga lebih berpengalaman di dunia_ entertainment _—dia sudah menjadi penyanyi sebelum debut bersama HarveSTAR—makanya dia dipercaya untuk memimpin rekan-rekannya."_ )

Lanjut ke si kuncir kuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Lanna. ( _"Julia, badannya paling bagus se-HarveSTAR. Dia dikenal sebagai ikon_ sportwoman _HarveSTAR, iklan-iklan produk olahraga yang dibintanginya membuat_ jersey _dan celana_ training _jadi terlihat lebih menarik daripada_ dress _. Ia seperti_ group's mom _karena sifatnya yang agak keibuan."_ )

Lanjut ke si rambut pirang bermata biru. ( _"Claire,_ moodmaker _sekaligus_ face of the group _. Dia punya ekspresi yang lucu dan gaya bicara animatik serta pintar meramu kata-kata dalam bercerita sehingga orang terlarut dan seolah bisa merasakan keseruan pengalaman HarveSTAR. Dia juga selalu jadi_ speak person _andalan ketika HarveSTAR diundang ke acara-acara_ reality show _."_ )

Lanjut ke si rambut cokelat dikepang samping. ( _"Ann,_ main dancer _, enerjik dan agak tomboy. Dia dan Claire dikenal sebagai_ dynamic duo _yang sering dipasangkan dalam duet; bahkan mereka punya siaran radio sendiri._ Group's little sister _, karena sikapnya terkadang agak_ childish _.")_

Lanjut ke si tinggi berambut panjang sepunggung. ( _"Karen adalah kebalikan dari Lanna. Meski tubuhnya paling tinggi dan auranya lebih dewasa dibanding para member lain, dia itu_ maknae _—alias member termuda! Dia memang tidak bisa melakukan_ aegyo _sebagaimana_ maknae _lainnya, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuan aktingnya. Sudah banyak drama hits yang ia bintangi."_ )

Lalu, yang terakhir. _The special one_. ( _"Chelsea, main vocal, pemilik suara yang lebih merdu dari seruling malaikat! Berkat jangkauan vokalnya yang besar, lagu-lagu HarveSTAR jadi punya_ power _yang memukau. Kau rugi bila tidak mengerti keindahan suaranya, Vaughn. Bila harimu sedang buruk, dengarkan saja nyanyiannya, maka kujamin_ mood _-mu akan jadi secerah matahari_ — _"_ )

Buru-buru Vaughn memaksa sosok Skye keluar dari ruang otaknya. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa _hardcore_ _fanboy_ satu itu mengoceh sampai kepala Vaughn meledak. Maklum, _#1 bias_ -nya Skye di girlband satu ini adalah Chelsea, si rambut cokelat yang Skye juluki sebagai 'peri gandum'. Vaughn bingung, apa istimewanya dia? Padahal para _member_ lain punya persona masing-masing yang tak kalah atraktif. Lanna yang mirip bocah tapi ternyata pemimpin. Julia yang keren dan bertubuh ideal. Claire, si manis yang lucu. Ann yang enerjik dan ceria. Karen yang cantik dan dewasa untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. Mereka semua unik dan _likeable_ , tuh.

 _TUNGGU_. Vaughn membelalak horor, matanya melebar penuh kengerian. Sejak kapan Vaughn tahu begitu banyak tentang girlband yang bernaung di bawah agensi Moon Entertainment ini?! Sejak kapan ia tahu siapa _leader_ dan _maknae_ -nya?! Sejak kapan ia tahu profil dan informasi mendetail tentang para anggotanya?! Sejak kapan ia menyematkan kata 'atraktif' ketika memikirkan enam perempuan yang sama sekali bukan idolanya itu?!

Skye dan virus sialannya dan segala informasi berlebihannya! Tidak, tidak, tentu Vaughn tidak akan (terlalu) terpengaruh dengan segala testimoni si kepiting yang kewarasannya agak diragukan itu! Vaughn tahu-setahu-tahunya bila enam gadis—yang sengaja ditempa habis-habisan dalam segala hal itu—adalah pion untuk mengalirkan pundi-pundi uang ke pihak manajemen. Imej _oh-so-perfect_ yang melekat pada diri mereka tentulah sengaja dibentuk untuk menghipnotis orang-orang, karena semakin besar _fanbase_ , maka semakin tinggi pula profit yang diraup. Ya, ya, Vaughn tak akan terperangkap oleh strategi pemasaran mereka. Ha!

Dalam keadaan benak ketar-ketir dan batin berkonflik hebat, Vaughn menatap panggung, memerhatikan sosok Chelsea yang kini sudah gilirannya angkat mikrofon, berbicara sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke audiens. Kemudian, tatapan gadis berambut cokelat itu sampai pada Vaughn. Sepasang mata biru gadis itu bertemu dengan mata Vaughn. Dan, tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis itu … tersenyum pada Vaughn? Dari jarak beberapa meter?

Wah, ini pasti hasil konspirasi jagat raya.

Buru-buru Vaughn mencegah asumsinya berkembang jadi delusi. Tentu saja, idola dilatuh untuk selalu tersenyum dan menciptakan citra baik di hadapan orang lain, kan? Bukan hal aneh bila Chelsea tersenyum padanya karena kebetulan mata mereka bertemu, kan?

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Vaughn melamun dan terisap oleh pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai nyaris tak sadar kalau _greeting session_ sudah usai, dan sekarang saatnya sesi berinteraksi langsung dengan sang idola.

Dengan sabar, Vaughn ikut mengantri bersama puluhan penggemar yang tak sabar ingin bertatap muka dengan idola mereka. Vaughn juga ikut-ikutan tak sabar; ingin cepat-cepat meminta Chelsea dan meminta gadis itu menandatangani album sialan milik Skye supaya ia bisa segera pulang dan menikmati sisa Hari Minggunya yang tinggal secuil.

Akhirnya, sampai juga giliran Vaughn. Sosok yang menjadi sebab utama ia datang ke acara ini, sudah berada tepat di depannya. Berhadapan _face-to-face_ dengan orang yang sebelum ini hanya bisa dilihatnya lewat layar kaca televisi dan dari layar _smarthphone_ yang disodorkan Skye ke wajah Vaughn secara paksa, tak heran bila secara refleks Vaughn mengamati sang selebritas. Tatap. Tatap. Tatap. Dari atas sampai bawah.

Tubuh artis bernama panggung Chelsea itu tergolong pendek, padahal Vaughn yakin gadis itu mengenakan _high heels_. Rambutnya cokelat, kemungkinan besar diwarnai, dan ada pita merah tersemat di samping. Wajahnya tirus, hidungnya tak terlalu mancung. Riasannya tidak begitu menor, menciptakan kesan alami. Matanya bulat besar—entah asli atau hasil operasi, Vaughn tak tahu karena dia bukan ahli kontur wajah, tetapi yang pasti, sepasang iris biru bening itu bukanlah kontak lens. Vaughn mendadak teringat judul album yang berada di genggamannya, _Sky and Sea._

"Hai, siapa namamu?" suara lembut Chelsea membuat Vaughn nyaris terlonjak.

Sial. Vaughn lupa kalau objek yang ia amati habis-habisan sedari tadi adalah makhluk hidup. _Crap_. Apakah ia terlihat seperti _creep_? Namun, untunglah, Vaughn tidak menemukan raut terganggu di wajah Chelsea. Ah, iya, bodohnya Vaughn, jelas saja, artis seperti dia pasti sudah terbiasa dengan banyak mata tertuju padanya. Buktinya, meski terang-terangan dilihati oleh lelaki bertampang seram macam Vaughn, gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum. Sungguh profesional.

Tapi, entah mengapa … Vaughn merasa kalau senyum yang diberikan Chelsea untuknya saat ini tidak sama dengan senyum resepsionis atau pegawai minimarket yang kentara sekali dibuat-buatnya. Senyum gadis ini memancarkan keramahan yang tulus, seolah dia memang bahagia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Manis juga … aktingnya?

Berhubung pertanyaan simpelnya tak kunjung dijawab oleh si entah kenapa malah bengong, Chelsea pun melontarkan pertanyaan baru, "Hmm, apakah kau punya hubungan darah dengan seseorang bernama Skye?"

Vaughn nyaris terlonjak, lagi. Antara kaget dan penasaran, sang pemuda yang rambutnya putih seperti ketumpahan sagu itu akhirnya bersuara juga. "S-Skye? Maksudmu, Skye yang rambutnya keperakan itu?" _Yang kalau sudah membicarakanmu berisiknya setengah mati itu?_

"Yup, makanya aku bertanya," ujar Chelsea santai. "Soalnya, warna rambut kalian sama dan wajah kalian mirip, makanya aku penasaran apakah kalian bersaudara. Dan sepertinya memang iya, hm?"

Vaughn agak tak terima wajahnya dibilang mirip Skye, tapi ia kesampingkan masalah trivial itu untuk nanti. "Tidak, aku dan Skye tidak bersaudara. Kami teman."

"Ooooh, begitu," angguk Chelsea. Kemudian mata birunya mengitari ruangan. "Omong-omong, hari ini aku tak melihatnya."

"Tunggu," kedua alis Vaughn terangkat tinggi, "memangnya kau mengenalnya?"

Chelsea tertawa renyah. Dengan tanpa beban ia menjelaskan, "Tentu, dia nyaris selalu datang di acara _fan meeting_ kami sejak dulu, jadi mana mungkin aku tak hapal wajah dan namanya. Dia punya gaya bicara yang agak unik, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri bila mengenang berbagai ucapan dukungan yang dia berikan. Dan, waktu itu, ketika aku diopname karena kelelahan, dia mengirimiku kotak musik beserta surat yang isinya membuatku tertawa sendiri—berkat perhatiannya, aku jadi semangat lagi, hehe."

Vaughn terpana. Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir kalau Skye tidaklah lebih dari anggota _mob_ yang mana mungkin ter- _notice_ oleh idolanya yang punya ribuan penggemar. Vaughn selalu berpikir kalau seorang idola pasti menyamaratakan semua penggemarnya dan bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengingat nama mereka. Terbersit di benak Vaughn bila mungkin … selama ini Skye tidak mendedikasikan loyalitasnya pada idola yang salah. Dan, Vaughn seolah diberi tahu kalau selebritas, terlepas dari perannnya sebagai agen bisnis bagi agensi mereka, tetap saja mereka adalah manusia yang punya sifat dan perasaannya sendiri.

Karen, yang berada di samping Chelsea, mencoel rekan segrupnya itu dan berbisik, "Ssst, _unnie_ , ingat durasi. Masih banyak yang antri."

"Ah, iya," Chelsea menggaruk kepalanya cengengesan, "siapa namamu?"

Menyadari lirikan Chelsea pada sekeping album di genggamannya, si lelaki berambut putih (yang bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi _fanboy_ , camkan itu!) buru-buru menyodorkan benda itu sambil menjawab, "Vaughn."

"Oh, oke, Vaughn," Chelsea tersenyum sambil menggoreskan spidol permanen di atas _casing_ album tersebut. Kemudian, dikembalikannya pada Vaughn. "Terima kasih atas dukunganmu, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, Vaughn!"

Vaughn hanya mengangguk sok _cool_ sebagai respons, lalu lanjut berinteraksi singkat dengan kelima member lainnya yang tak kalah cantik dan atraktif. Namun, anehnya, yang paling berkesan bagi Vaughn adalah si idola bermata biru bening yang pertama kali menyapanya.

Dan, di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, pemuda itu tak henti menyenandungkan lagu _girly_ yang sempat ia katai _cheesy_ tadi. Ah, dasar anak muda, labilnya minta ampun.

.

.

Kening Skye berkerut kala mendapati wujud album miliknya yang baru saja dikembalikan sang utusan. "Umm … Vaughn?"

"Ya?" Si lelaki bermata ungu mengangkat alisnya, heran.

Skye menggaruk kepala, bingung. "Kenapa tulisannya malah ' _Untuk Vaughn_ '?"

Vaughn bengong seperti orang bego selama beberapa detik, sebelum geledek imajiner menyambar dirinya. 'SIAL, AKU LUPA MEMINTA CHELSEA MENULIS NAMA SKYE!'

Sial, bagaimana menjelaskan pada sang teman yang kini tatapannya menutup jawaban? Apa Vaughn harus beralasan 'Fokusku terlalu terisap oleh si artis yang matanya mengingatkanku pada laut dan langit dan senyumnya secara mengejutkan tidak terlalu terkesan artifisial sampai-sampai aku amnesia temporer, hehe'? Haha yang benar saja.

Sambil menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap lempeng seperti biasa, Vaughn menyambar album sialan itu sambil berkata, "Nanti kubelikan yang baru."

Lelaki berambut perak sedagu yang di sekolah tenar sebagai _prince charming_ (padahal diam-diam adalah _closet fanboy_ dan Vaughn cukup malaikat karena sampai sekarang tak kunjung menjadikan rahasia itu sebagai bahan _blackmail_ ) tak menutupi ekspresi herannya. "Kau mau menyimpannya?"

Vaughn mengedikkan bahu, sok _cool_. "Karena tak ada namamu di sana, apa boleh buat, kan?"

"Spidol permanen bisa dihilangkan dengan minyak tanah, kok. Aku cukup menghapus namamu saja. Setidaknya masih ada tanda tangannya."

"…." Vaughn terdiam. Entah kenapa tangannya enggan menyerahkan kembali album di genggamannya yang secara sah adalah milik Skye itu.

Skye terdiam, berpikir dan merenung, lalu sebuah ide mustahil terlintas di benaknya. Ia harus segara mengecek apakah asumsi itu benar atau tidak. Dengan nada ringan dan senyum santai, ia pun berkata, "Oke, simpan saja, Vaughn. Nanti ganti saja pakai uang."

Vaughn memerhatikan wajah enam member HarveSTAR yang tercetak di cover _album_ , tidak dengan tatapan merendahkan sebagaimana dirinya yang biasa. "Bukan ide buruk, kurasa …."

Skye menatap Vaughn lurus-lurus selama beberapa detik sebelum menunjuk wajah pemuda bertampang es itu dengan kurang ajar. "Hei, penyamar, katakan di manakah kau menyembunyikan Vaughn yang asli?!"

Menepis tangan sang teman yang sepertinya mode sarapnya sedang kambuh, Vaughn menyalak ketus, "Apa-apaan!"

Ekspresi _shock_ terlukis di wajah Skye. Sambil menggeleng-geleng dramatis, ia berujar, "Seingatku, Vaughn _yang asli_ adalah orang yang tidak akan sudi menyimpan barang berbau idol meski dibayar seratus dolar sekalipun."

"…." Sumpah, Vaughn bingung mesti jawab apa.

Melihat sang kawan memasang ekspresi seperti kepergok membunuh anjing, Skye menyeringai setan. Vaughn ingin melempar sepatu ke wajah songong itu. " _Starstruck_ , eh?"

Vaughn langsung menyodorkan album (Vaughn tidak membutukannya kok, sama sekali tidak!) tersebut ke pemilik aslinya, lalu melengos pergi menjauhi pemuda berambut keperakan itu dengan langkah ngebut, menulikan telinga dari siulan menyebalkan dan ucapan "Cie, akhirnya~" yang dibunyikan Skye. Yah, meski tak punya album, toh masih bisa _streaming_ , kan? … ah, abaikan saja.


End file.
